


Stargazing

by ladyofdecember



Series: ZADR Week [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Zadr Week, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Zim and Dib grow closer in the midst of trying to figure out just what their relationship means. For ZADR Week - Prompt: Stargazing. This is part three of the five part collection.





	Stargazing

They were lying on top of the Membrane roof stargazing and enjoying the summer night air. Dib's roof was best for that seeing as it had a large, flat surface as opposed to the base's arching one. There was a comfortable silence between them as each laid on their back just staring skyward.

Dib thought about the night he'd spent up here intercepting transmissions from Irk. That had been a terrifying time. His mind had run rampant with crazed thoughts of just what insane aliens could be heading towards his planet, intent on decimation. When Zim had arrived, Dib had thought it was surely the end of the world. But of course, time had proved that he had probably overreacted in his constant attempts to stop the alien. That was all in the past now anyway.

The human glanced over at his friend who was uncharacteristically quiet. A silent Zim was never a good thing. 

He nudged him with his shoulder, getting the irken to glance his way. “You alright?”

“Hm? Yes, Zim is just thinking.”

“Aha. Well, don't think too hard or your head might fall off.”

“What?!” The irken began to panic.

Dib laughed. “It's just an expression.”

Zim narrowed his eyes at the man before glancing back up at the stars.

“God, it’s so incredibly easy to tease you and you make the cutest faces when I do.” The man continued laughing but then tensed up when he realized what he'd inadvertently said out loud.

Zim hadn't seemed to notice though as he was still staring straight ahead, very focused on the twinkling of light. Dib watched him unabashedly, taking the opportunity to drink in the alien's calm features. It was a rare sight, a calm Zim, one who wasn't angry and ranting or just screaming energetically and running about. It was a zen Zim.

“You know... I think we've known each other now like... eight years or somethin'.” Dib said, still staring at his friend.

This got the little alien's attention and he rolled on to his side to face the human. “Yes... Zim has been here a long time.” He muttered sadly, eyes focusing downward.

“I'm glad.”

Zim's antennae twitched from under his wig in what Dib had come to know as an expression of surprise or confusion.

He continued. “I don't think I could imagine my life now without you. I mean... all these years... “ He trailed off.

Zim smiled, feeling a bit better at the idea that he had spent so much time on earth for, what he now understood, was for no good reason. Though, he supposed, making a hearty enemy/friend, one worthy of facing in battle was reason enough.

The alien rolled back on to his back and looked at the stars once more. “Zim thinks it has been time spent well. Din-Din is a worthy foe.”

Dib rolled his eyes and smirked as he too let his eyes trace over the black sky and twinkling lights above. 

“If Zim discovered a planet, Zim would name it after you.”

“What?”

“Din-Din is worthy of an entire planet. Din-Din should be given a civilization to rule over. Din-Din has proven worthy.”

Dib sat up in shock, unsure if the alien was kidding or not. Surely, he was pulling his leg. In confusion, and in pure Zim fashion, the alien copied his movements as per usual, sitting up as well.

Dib scoffed. “You're... kidding, right? I can't rule a planet!”

“Din-Din should have more confidence in himself.” Zim shrugged. Then as an afterthought, “Perhaps, not a planet occupied with beings. But, Zim could get you one of those dusty, abandoned balls of gas and fire. Yes, that'll do.”

He smiled at the human, patting him on the head like one would pet their dog, before turning back to the stars.

Dib didn't know whether to be worried or grateful so he just chose grateful and shrugged off any further alarm. At least the alien wasn't depressed anymore.


End file.
